User talk:Binkatong
Archives Archive 1: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Binkatong/Archive_1 Final Big Chill Sorry, I've been really busy with school. That's why I haven't been on. I'd really like to see the artwork :D - Omega Omnitrix 02:22, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Kate Please write the next episode for KUR (Kate Underlocke Rampage) I want to write episode 3 now. User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 21:37, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Dayjob and Nightshift Looking at the picture of Dayjob and Nightshift, I can't find the Omnitrix symbol. Where is it supposed to be? The picture on its page shows Dayjob as the active one, and the picture in Dumped (Part 1) has Nightshift active. Neither have the Omnitrix symbol. Just wondering. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 20:19, February 4, 2011 (UTC) You're Welcome I thought it was in some place that wasn't seen in either picture, but it turns out there isn't one! I didn't even remotely guess that. By the way, is Interval going to appear late in the series, or the finale, or, anywhere? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:38, February 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Absolute Prison It was great. I did change it to past tense, and make other adjustments, but it was great for a "beginner." The series sounds good. I wonder if that stuff in the flask is what made her permanently Anodite. As for the "To be continued..." part, this line works better... To be continued... ...than this line... (To be continued) Okay? Also, if you're stopping an episode in the middle for some reason, add... To be completed... ...to the end to not confuse it with the end of a part. I hope the series is good! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Absolute Prison Nice work, Bink! You are doing both series? (Kristen and Ben 10: Eternal forms?) If that's so, Good Luck! Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 16:19, February 6, 2011 (UTC) How do you get stuff featured? Tronfan 22:31, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Leaderboard change You recently earned the "Lucky Edit" badge for making the 16,000th edit. Congratulations! That put you ahead of me, but when I edited a page, (I swear this wasn't planned!,) I got the "Protector of the Wiki" badge and "You're Max? Max Tennyson?!" badges, putting me ahead. Also, have you heard of the greatest badge ever? Look here, and find the Wiki love badge track. Go to the highest one. That's what everyone (who knows about it) is going for! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 14:19, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, you're welcome for the "To be completed..." advice. True, True It's not even a normal goal for me, just something that would be okay for me if it happened. I'm going for my 60-day badge, and am four days away from it. If only it went by quicker. Also, the 365-day badge is the only Platinum badge, being 250 points. One more thing about the badges. The highest individually-customizable edit amount for badges is 500, or, if for other things, the highest visible on the badge editor. For example, the Protector of the Wiki badge, for making 500 edits to pages, is the highest one for the plain page-edit track. If you go higher, say, 1,000 (which I just did), it's the same picture (Sugilite), the same title (Protector of the Wiki), but the number of edits increases. This apparently goes on forever. As for the "Wiki love" track, as it's called, I'm not sure what's higher than the 365-day one, but it probably repeats or just stops, even though nothing else stops. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:45, February 7, 2011 (UTC) PS. This message is unusually long, due to its contents, and this "PS" makes it longer! So, You Changed Your Icon, Huh? Well, everyone should change their icon once in a while. I'm thinking of changing mine. By the way, what's your current icon supposed to be? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 20:04, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Nice... Nice Icon, I thought of changing mine's too. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Page You should create a page for Rasra iterdraes piga virnam tre gavirnae nesgus. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 01:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Logo and Episode Hey I wanted to ask can I edit YOUR Creation of Sonorosian Adventures for a new logo. I want to keep it the same but change Sound Wave's Soundtrix to the Coretrix. Read Here for info The Cores Unite. The Coretrix Is the Coretrix there? I can't see it If you want you can just edit it if now I will have updated the logo. 2. Is Smolder for Kate Underlocke Rampage Done Yet? User_ Talk:Batking30 Need Art? 15:41, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Crossover I intend to do a crossover with Kate Underlocke: Rampage (not my announced Ultimate Crossover). In it, Kate gets her mutations under her control, but goes insane. She ends up mutating into a combo of all her mutations, and fights Ben. Ben must remake the All-Power-Trix to stop her. So, can I? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 18:49, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey i have a question for you, what program do you use? Tronfan 00:46, February 25, 2011 (UTC) to make the pictures Tronfan 19:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) would it be possible to do the same thing with paint.net? It does have a glow and Grassian (i think) feature Can I request Like 2 from you?Tronfan 02:38, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey bink what if for eternal alien julie and ship sorta get mixed together and julie is then part galvanic mechmorph Ultimate alien 01:42, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Could you make me a picture for a cross between XLR8 and Heatblast called wildfire? I see that you already have three so I gues this is on hold. hey bink can i use the alien species of your aliens as backround characters and have you seen the first episode of Like a Fish Out of Water Ultimate alien 22:19, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and sorry i didnt notice. I think I wanna make it 3rd person Ultimate alien 22:44, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Naw you really dont need too but thanks for the offer. Ultimate alien 23:13, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Dear Adminstrator Binkatong, A personal matter involving Tronfan, Weirdo guy, and I has caused Weirdo guy to be prompted to ban the two of us, however this is over pettiness of tron, and I not letting him into Our private Chat room for our rp he felt we were mistreating him however this was not the case we were simply Roleplaying a story that involved him in no way. This started when I went to Chatzy because he tried killing off my Rp Family, So as you can see if he tries to ban us please do not let him because the banning involves nothing with the wiki. Pred 10 10:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Not to worry bink! Weirdo guy calmed downPred 10 17:26, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Sharpmind I want you to do a picture for Sharpmind. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 03:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Ben10Toys.net Ultimate Kevin is the real IAX. Weirdo Guy (talk) 22:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction.net You are on Fanfiction.net. I just read your Warrior Cats story there. Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 11:40, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Icon Now what is your icon supposed to be? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Drink Beverage! Now with real liquid!) 21:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark Why in the world did you put that picture of the creepy smiling face in the wordmark? It has nothing to do with Ben 10, which is confusing to new users. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Drink Beverage! Now with real liquid!) 22:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC)